


Bacon Disaster

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couple, M/M, Sex, Sexy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat try to cook together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the content dump on Tumblr in the SolKat tag. It was fun.

“Hey can you hand me that spoon?” Sollux asked. He was standing over Karkat to reach the pan on the back burner of the stove locking the smaller troll in with his arms.

“Back off imbecilic bulgefuck.” Karkat pressed back against Sollux to try and move him away to no avail. Sollux chuckled reaching for the spoon himself since it didn’t seem that Karkat wanted to help him out.

“Aw KK how else are we supposed to cook at the same time?” Sollux asked. Leaning in on Karakt’s ear his voice was driving the smaller troll to blush. Sollux loved the color, but he knew better than to mention it to Karkat.

“Why don’t you get this gog fucking stove fixed so we don’t have to cook using only the left burners you jungle humping dunderfuck.” Karkat gave Sollux another shove. 

“Well until we get it fixed, we’ll just have to deal with it,” Sollux said. He chuckled again and switched his spoon for a pair of tongs so he could swipe the bacon from the pan. 

“Douchewriggler.” Sollux could hear Karkat muttering under his breath. He wasn’t good at being quiet. He watched as Karkat flipped the pancakes off his pan and onto a plate then threw a few more pieces of bacon into the pan. He quickly regretted the decision as molten grease popped out at the two of them. 

“Shit!” Sollux tried to grab the knob to turn down the heat, but Karkat was too quick in shoving them both back and away from the stove. They landed with a rough thud on the ground and neither was saved from the hot grease which continued to splatter them anyway.

“Worthless fuckbitching shitstain,” Karkat said. His voice was strained against the small cries of pain he was holding back. Sollux leaned up letting Karkat stay on his lap as he turned off the stove. 

“Did you get burned?” Sollux asked. He took Karkat’s hand in his only to have it pulled away with a hiss. “Give me that.” He yanked Karkat’s hand back and inspected it before switching to his other hand. 

When he had determined that neither were seriously injured he smiled and ran his fingers into Karkat’s hair. The low purr was hardly audible, but it sounded like the loudest noise either had ever heard. Karkat’s face turned that pretty apple color as Sollux stared.

One blink.

Two Blinks

Three Blinks.

“Did you just purr?” He asked.

“No!” Karkat crossed his arms and tried to look confident, but Sollux could see through that mask, especially when he moved his hand again eliciting another soft purr from the little troll. Sollux continued moving his hand in soft circles which made Karkat’s purrs turn into long moaning mewling.

“S-stop it nookfondler,” Karkat said. His voice was heavy and lusty as he began to melt into Sollux’s hold.  
“There is no possible way that I am going to stop,” Sollux said. He slid his hand up Karkat’s shirt and rubbed his chest feeling the tiny vibrations coming from his lungs. He worked his way to one of Karkat’s horns receiving a harsh gasp as he traced his fingers around the base. 

Karkat made an attempt to hide his face in Sollux’s shoulder, but Sollux pushed him onto his back instead. Tracing his fingers along Karkat’s side as he writhed from the attention on his horns made Karkat a deep red that was making Sollux’s pants grow tight. He ran his fingers over Karkat’s grub scars as he watched his lover’s face twist in pleasure. 

“Sol-. Please I-,” Karkat said. Breathy and lost, Karkat wriggled underneath Sollux until he was able to pick himself up enough to pull Sollux into a kiss. Smiling, Sollux led his fingers down to Karkat’s jeans pulling at the buttons.

He was lost for a moment when there wasn’t a zipper, but realized it only took one tug to undo all four buttons which made his job easier. Karkat squealed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sollux’s neck when his crotch was grabbed through his boxers. Karkat pulled away for air his mouth open in a panting mewl. 

Sollux’s mind was lost in a haze as he wrapped Karkat with his psiioniics to lift him onto the counter and shuck his pants from his legs. He quickly stood in front of the little troll and spread his legs before removing his own pants. Grabbing Karkat’s horn again he messaged the sensitive skin as he slid his fingers inside Karkat’s soft nook long enough to make sure Karkat was ready. When he received a quiet whine he removed his hand and pushed in softly.

Karkat’s breath caught in his throat as Sollux’s bulge pressed inside him. Wrapping his arms around Sollux’s neck and his legs around his waist he bit at Sollux’s neck as the taller troll’s fingers rubbed both his horns simultaneously. His mind was foggy as he felt Sollux pull out and push back in the first few times before picking up a quick pace. When Sollux kicked up his psiioniics, Karkat lost all control as hands vibrated against the skin around his horns. 

“Gog Sol,” Karkat said. His voice was tiny little whines and mewls. He’d turned into mush in Sollux’s arms as he was pulled into another kiss this one much sloppier than the first, but as their tongues tangled and Sollux’s bulge vibrated inside of him and was Sollux pulling his hair? Shit.

“KK I’m not going to last long. You’re really wet and soft,” Sollux said. He’d transitioned into biting Karkat’s jaw and neck leaving a few small bruises that wouldn’t be covered by his shirt and larger ones where they’d stay concealed. Karkat’s think pan was such a garbled mess that when Sollux moved one hand down to his bulge he jumped in surprise.  
“Hey show me your eyes,” a smile, “come on look at me.”

Karkat picked his head up to give Sollux a wide eyed look. In the time Sollux had distracted him, Karkat had let his eyes turn red again. Sollux gave him a swift kiss and then quickened his pace on Karkat’s bulge. The fire in Karkat’s abdomen started to become unbearable as Sollux pulled mewling moans from the back of his throat. 

“Sol I’m-.” Karkat’s voice turned into a low growl as he twitched and came all over their stomachs. It didn’t take much after Karkat binding down on him to make Sollux come moaning quietly as he rested his head on Karkat’s shoulder. Slowly as Sollux continued to rub Karkat’s head the mewling turned back into the tiny low purr it originally was.

“Gog you’re adorable,” Sollux said. He nuzzled his head into Karkat’s vibrating chest.

“Shut up crotch stain,” Karkat spat.

“I love you KK.”

“You have to clean the kitchen.”

"Fine."


End file.
